


负罪

by LBM



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBM/pseuds/LBM
Summary: 负罪（二）





	1. 负罪（一）

*主铁虫，副锤基  
*篇幅不定，我只是想嗑黑化铁了，不喜勿入

 

如果说夜晚是一张坠满星河的奢华大床，那Tony Stark就是在这上面狂欢的独裁者，无数金发美女挺着柔软的胸脯，摇着纤细的腰肢向Tony Stark靠近，她们争先恐后爬上他的床，前一秒还在乖巧地敬酒，后一秒就开始不顾一切撕开自己的衣物在考虑如何献身。  
灯红酒绿的N市总是会在深夜发生一些你情我愿的美事，又或者称为臣服更为确切，黑暗会撒开大网，网罗一切肮脏的地下交易，发达的通道连接着街角垃圾堆旁散发恶臭的臭虫和老鼠，也通向一本正经打领带穿西装浑身满是香水味的娇贵上层人士，然而纸醉金迷的阶层感在这个深夜party被割裂开来，不分贵贱，酒吧里震天响的音乐不足以构成一场彻头彻尾的狂欢，交易如果想顺利进行，火辣的酒和性才是最好的反应剂。  
Tony Stark，全美有头有脸的第一商人，合法的外表为自己披上了一层温文尔雅的外衣，暗地里则贩/卖军/火，怎么非法怎么来。  
裸露的身子看多了也很容易发腻。Tony揉了揉脑袋，他发誓他上过的女人多到数不清，但是他最近确实任何没有欲望，他的脑子里满是一个小男孩的踉跄身影。尽管这些女人各有特色，有的是前天刚结婚的美艳女律师，A市副市长的娇俏小女儿，本地人称口活最好的清纯妓女……哦，还有这个酒吧的女老板，她正跨坐在他的身上卖力地扭动，仿若无骨一般贴紧他的胸口，眼神柔媚得像一个饥/渴的小寡妇，浓妆艳抹的脸上满是兴奋又幸福的神情——因为她发现小tony有些抬头的迹象了。  
“够了，”Tony沙哑着声线发出一声警告，在女人悻悻离开后，他睁开眼睛淡漠地瞥了一眼对面的Loki Laufyson，蜜糖一般的大眼睛里丝毫没有波动，压迫感十足，“我对你和你哥哥的虐恋情深完全不感兴趣，honey，再说我把这批武器卖给你，你肯定是拿去炸飞Odinson家的大门。”他端起酒杯，杯底剩余的美酒如同血液一般暗红却没有渗人的浓稠感，五颜六色的光线从头顶照射在杯壁上，折射出异样的光芒，“我可不想跟那个傻大个结仇，要知道我每个月跟他老爹的交易金额是你的数十倍，更别提咱俩一年一回的交易次数了。当然了，你也不是我的情人——要知道我可以答应我的床伴很多事情，各种意义上。你说说，万一傻大个查到我身上来怎么办？”  
Loki眨了眨含笑的绿眸，丝毫没有表现出被冒犯的恼怒，他薄唇微张，像嘶嘶作响的毒蛇吐出红信子一般：“这是你该想办法解决的问题，与我无关。我想把武器用在哪里是我的事情，先生。”  
“哦，那么我不同意这次交易。走了。”Tony站起身子，整理了一下身上高达几万美金的黑色西装，随后双手自然地揣进口袋，对一旁紧盯着自己的女人们视而不见，打算就此离开。  
“等等，先生，”Loki喊住了他，“我有个小礼物送给你，说不定你会喜欢，然后会同意这笔买卖，毕竟你也不吃亏，不是吗？”  
哦，好吧。Tony转过身，他站在原地笑了笑，这世上想占他便宜的人还没出生呢。  
“那么，我倒要先看看是什么礼物。”  
Loki轻轻拍拍手，身后的助理立刻会意退出门去，不一会儿就领着两个手下扛进来一个大箱子。一枚精致的锁头在箱子外头锁紧，里头发出轻微的骚动声。  
Tony挑了挑眉：“女人？”  
Loki朝他丢过去一把钥匙，笑道：“还是请先生自己看看吧。”  
Tony想让Jarvis帮忙过去看看。鬼使神差地，他又伸出手拦住了Jarvis，还没想清楚自己要怎么做就已经站在箱子跟前了。  
锁头喀啦一声落在地上，箱盖被利落地翻开。  
一个面色潮红的小男孩蜷在箱子里，撞进Tony的眼底——那是刚刚小Tony站起来的真正的罪魁祸首。  
男孩儿穿着一件宽大的白衬衫，遮住了半个屁股，他头戴猫耳，身后连着一条毛绒绒的猫儿尾巴，面色红得不像话，呼吸沉重得像是上了岸的濒临渴死的鱼，正无力地小声啜泣。  
Tony的瞳孔快速收缩，他赶紧把男孩从箱子里捞出来，听见自己略微颤抖着带上几分沙哑的声音：“孩子，Pete？”  
他怒火中烧，朝Loki狠狠瞪了一眼：“所以？你对Peter做了什么？”  
“我绝对是无辜的，”Loki自在地放下手中的叉子，颇为遗憾地看了一眼刚端上来的布丁，笑吟吟道，“这孩子的情况你比我更清楚，没落的贵族世家——就连他叔叔Ben的家也被人一把火烧了，Ben也葬身在那场大火之中，这孩子也在那场大火中消失。我安排了多少人手才从地下拍卖会找到他，所幸的是十五分钟之前我的助理告诉我这孩子找到了，只是……”Loki点到为止，他不死心地拿回布丁，心情愉悦地享用起来。  
另一边，Peter整个人都挂在Tony身上，他一会儿哭一会儿笑，絮絮叨叨：“Mr Stark，我……我很高兴见到你，我知道我们很久没见了……可是……呜……我好难受，怎么办啊……我是不是要死了Mr Stark……”  
“……”  
这孩子的话真的好多——Tony叹了口气，揉了揉Peter有些乱糟糟的柔软头发，温声道：“你不会死，孩子，你只是从今以后——你是我的了，知道吗？”  
Peter小声地啜泣，他迷蒙着双眼看着身边很温柔地哄骗着自己的家伙，点头又摇头。  
“后悔已经来不及了。”Tony一把抱起男孩，准备快速离开。  
“先生，那批枪支炸药什么时候送过来？”Loki笑着站起身——是时候回去向Laufy复命。  
“明天。”Tony的声音从门口传来，很明显——他气息不稳了。


	2. Chapter 2

“Papper，把车内的温度调低一点。”Tony用力地将车门关紧，把怀里的男孩儿紧紧抱住，生怕他再一次消失在自己眼前。地下拍卖会那种地方，只怕是他们把Peter当作一件商品囚禁起来随时出售，不听话的就喂些药控制起来——尤其是像Peter这种落魄贵族的后代，如果能把这种天生优雅又长相纯真的孩子拉下高位，将他成功调教成一个屁股里总是插着振动棒，跪在地上随时准备为他的主人乖乖张开双腿的性奴，那将是那群一字不识的粗鲁的暴发户的傲人谈资。想到这里，Tony眼睛微微眯起，愠怒不可遏制冲上心头，浓烈的占有欲使他将Peter抱的更紧，他恨不能把Peter囚禁在自己的牢笼里谨慎地保护起来。  
“Mr Stark，呜……我好难受……为什么你身上……你身上好凉快……”Peter不停地往Tony怀里钻，在药物的作用下像只粘人的猫咪一样颤抖着身体在Tony大腿上胡乱扭动，毛绒绒的猫尾根部被后穴里一点一点渗出来的液体浸湿，在Tony昂贵的黑色裤子上留下星星点点的水渍，看起来色情又淫荡。最令Tony头疼的是Peter连一条内裤都没有，他身上只有一件单薄的白色衬衣，遮不住的雪白屁股不停地磨蹭Tony的下体，两股间还时不时热切“拥抱”小Tony，毫无章法又恰到好处，引得他裤子上不一会儿就顶起一个小帐篷。  
该死。  
Tony呼吸逐渐加重，他狼狈地把下巴搁在少年柔软的金发上，轻轻抚摸着少年那对猫耳朵，从中寻求一丝满足，以回报当下坐怀不乱的自己。他试图让怀里的小混蛋停止这种该死的挑逗行为，又不忍发火骂人，最后只能艰难地从喉咙里挤出一句警告，沙哑的嗓音像狮子发出怒吼一般压抑又危险：“kid，保持安静好吗？不听话的孩子是要受罚的。”  
“呜呜……呜嗯……”Peter显然被耳边的威胁吓到了，他觉得Tony一定是生他的气了，就连说话的语气也不再像以前一样轻快温柔……  
他主动伸出双臂环住Tony的脖子，乖巧地凑上去蹭蹭Tony的下巴，试图寻求Tony对他的原谅——虽然他并不知道自己错在哪里。尽管觉得自己的身体里像有一把火快要把自己烧的神志不清，Peter依然靠着自己所剩不多的恐惧情绪竭力维持几分清醒——他畏惧着身边这个用力抱着自己的、与父亲交往最为频繁甚至后来主动要求成为自己的义父的Tony Stark。他最后像树袋熊一样挂在Tony的身上，委屈巴巴地发出带了小奶音的啜泣声：“不要生我的气……不要生气好吗……da……daddy……”  
“……Shit!”  
Tony Stark有史以来觉得回家的路程该死的漫长。

 

车还没停稳，Tony已经一把抱起Peter大跨步走进那栋自己买在“荒郊野外”的别墅。他忽然觉得房子有点太大了——为什么他的房子可以建造几十层楼那么高还没有政府人员来拆掉？当初为什么没有人劝他不要选这么远的地方买别墅？从客厅到卧室的距离怎么能这么远？等到Tony骂骂咧咧地一脚踹开卧室大门，他直接把Peter扔在床上然后就欺身压了过去。  
“Mr Stark？唔…嗯……”  
Tony径直吻了上去，急切地撬开身下人的牙关，舌尖疯狂地扫荡对方整个口腔，每一处敏感地带都被稳妥地照顾到，像是要就此把男孩儿吞吃入腹，Peter没能够发出一声抗议就被吮吸着舌头按要求来了一个深吻，来不及吞咽的津液从Peter嘴角流出，呼吸交缠间他的鼻端充斥的都是Tony的气息，味道像是无数鲜花又像初夏的雏菊，浓烈又干净，让他倒在那张大床上浑身发软，心甘情愿被引诱着沉沦其中。  
Tony一边吻着Peter，一边捏玩着Peter胸前的乳珠，直到两颗小东西因充血而挺立起来，Tony才一路往下抚摸，将手伸向Peter的窄腰。单薄的白色衬衣被揉得皱巴巴，Peter精瘦的腰肢和匀称的身材半露，连内裤都没有穿的下半身就这样撞进Tony的眼中；小Peter颤颤巍巍地站立，白皙的皮肤泛着渐浓的粉色，像一颗熟透的红苹果诱人采撷——事实上Tony也是这么做的，他俯下身去用力亲吻Peter的每一寸肌肤，留下一处又一处青紫的痕迹，湿热的舌头舔咬着Peter的耳朵，亲吻他上下滚动的喉结，Peter感受到胸前乳首被Tony含在嘴里时胸膛剧烈起伏，他失神的眼睛周围染上红晕，喉咙里不可抑制跑出了呻吟，身后的猫尾根部卡紧括约肌，他感到下身发胀，里面有很多的奇怪液体，几乎要随着他的动作在里头撞击出四溅的水花，他以近乎哀求的语气小声地开口：“Mr Stark，嗯……我……我里面有东西……您帮我……帮我把它拿出来好吗……”  
Tony眸色转深，他探下身去，将猫尾巴从Peter的后穴中抽出来，就看见了塞在里面的跳蛋——小穴湿漉漉的，看起来早已做好了润滑，Tony问道：“开关在哪里？”  
“开关……就是猫尾巴上边的蝴蝶结……”Peter半撑起身体，“您问这个做什么？”  
“没什么。”  
Tony摸索到蝴蝶结上的按钮按了下去，然后就看见男孩一下子软倒在床上。  
“嗯啊……嗯……Mr Stark，不要……”跳蛋在后穴忽然欢快地跳动起来，Tony调了一个最高档，无数小凸点不停地摩擦敏感的肉壁，不时擦过前列腺让快感层层叠加着从尾椎攀升至脊梁，Tony灵巧的手指轻轻刮过他下身的铃口，熟稔地抚慰过他的阴囊，上下套弄了一番就满意地看见小Peter在自己手中逐渐变大挺立起来；Peter脑海里忽然闪现出噼里啪啦的白光，顺着全身肌肉纹理蔓延至四肢百骸，在指尖炸开——  
还差一点……就差一点……他快要射出来了，身体自觉地靠近Tony，脑海里叫嚣着想要释放；Tony的速度却慢了下来，他握住Peter的下身，指尖旋转着茎身最后抵在马眼上，然后Peter惊恐地看见对方手里拿了一条不知道从哪里找出来的细绳绑住了小pete，就扎在他肿胀挺立的下身——  
Peter快要哭出来了，他不停地扭着身子，试图用双手去触碰一下小Peter，却被Tony抓紧了双手抵在床头，用身前的领带绑紧了手腕，动弹不得。  
“要我帮忙吗，kid？”Tony看着Peter潮红的脸颊和湿润的眼角，情不自禁吻了上去，“求我。我就帮你。”  
“呜呜……求你，求求你……唔嗯…daddy，”Peter哭喊着，他的思绪被身体里的火花彻底烧断，凭着本能迷蒙着泪眼不停地喊着Tony，“帮帮我……让我射吧daddy……嗯……嗯啊……”  
Tony正抚摸着男孩儿光滑后背的手微微一顿，他随即俯下身去一把将跳蛋直接扯了出来。这让Peter差点惊呼出声，跳蛋颤抖着摩擦过肠壁挤压前列腺，带来的高潮折磨得Peter连连啜泣；穴口红艳湿润，些许亮晶晶的液体沿着股间流下，流到大腿上又浸湿了被单，穴肉红肿不堪，Tony将手指送进去用力戳弄几下，手指拿出来时也立刻变得亮晶晶的，甚至带出几条银丝，这让Peter羞红了脸，不敢继续往下看，身体却老实地帮他打开了大腿，任由Tony继续欣赏。  
“kid，你想要我进去，是吗？”Tony把Peter白净的长腿架在自己腰上，将自己早已硬挺的下身对准那个红艳的小洞，圆润的冠头在Peter穴口磨蹭几下，就把整根阴茎都埋在了男孩体内。  
“我改变主意了，kid，从现在开始，你只能被我操射。”  
“嗯啊……”后穴一下子被填满，早已被开发得适合进入的甬道开始一张一合，不适感瞬间消逝，剩下的只有成堆累积而起的欢愉和快感，羞耻感却逼得Peter咬紧了嘴唇。  
甬道紧致而柔软，从四面八方涌来的穴肉接连不断挤压着小Tony，爽的Tony红了眼，但他好像不着急，只是把下身从Peter后面缓缓抽出，直到龟头浅浅抵着穴口，才又尽根没入，狠狠顶到最深处；阴囊激烈地拍打在Peter屁股上啪啪作响，惹得Peter浑身不停颤抖，他感到下身发胀，一度怀疑自己是不是被顶到了肠道，又或者连同阴囊也要一并被自己吃进去——嘴唇被他自己咬出血来，涎液蜿蜒至唇瓣，像清晨带了露水的玫瑰花瓣般娇润鲜红，花蕊里藏着动人的呻吟和待采的蕊珠。  
“Pete，和我结婚吧。”Tony哑着嗓子低吼出来，他用刚刚插进男孩屁股里的手指分开男孩的唇瓣，夹住他的舌头，他想听他的声音——就像那天在后花园里那样，年轻男孩和他拉勾约定要跟他结婚，那张充满阳光的年轻脸庞就那样定定看着他，稚嫩得令人怀疑的嗓音就那样慎重地把那句话讲了出来，像罂粟一样让Tony沉醉上瘾了整整八年：“Tony，等我长大了，我们就结婚。”  
Peter忽然睁大了眼睛，手上的领带刚被自己挣脱开，就被Tony的话炸得脑袋晕晕乎乎。  
“什……呃嗯…嗯啊……”  
Tony终于找到那点凸起，他狠狠地将粗长插进去，不待Peter做出回应就用力碾压过那一处褶皱，他握住Peter浑圆的翘臀，用力揉捏两把，然后把Peter抱起来坐在自己腿上。失去平衡的Peter赶紧伸出手搂住了Tony，却只能在Tony一次次更深的进入的时候哭着从喉底发出呻吟，一声声“Mr Stark”喊的无助又可怜，却只能惊恐地瞪着泪眼，感受那根粗长在体内以越来越昂扬的姿态尽情开拓自己的身体，Peter仰着头大口大口地喘气吞咽，他被捆住的挺立前端渗出点点水光，快感将他折磨到发疯；他被迫露出脆弱又白皙的脖子，像是濒死的天鹅等待着被什么救赎，刺激着Tony扑上去啃咬做标记，留下更多的青紫色痕迹。  
感受着Tony在他体内横冲直撞，Peter眼花耳热地随着动作乖乖摇晃自己的屁股，随着对方一记深顶，他听到Tony发出一声低吼，一阵暖意在身下游走开来；与此同时下端的绳子不知道什么时候松动开来——Peter小腹一紧，身体不住地颤抖，像是一阵电流噼里啪啦冲到了极度兴奋的脑袋里；他情不自禁仰起头，失神的目光直直看向天花板上一点——随着后穴一阵控制不住的痉挛，彻底得到释放的性器喷射出黏稠浓白的精液，然后流动着和Tony射在他体内的那些在两股间相遇，混合着浸湿了床单。  
Tony压在Peter身上，他堪堪松了口气——他必须承认Peter刚刚痉挛的后穴将小Tony夹得再一次勃起了。  
正当Peter以为就此结束的时候，Tony却喊了一声：“Friday，灯光调亮，撤开墙壁。”  
“Yes，sir.”  
Peter没来得及做出反应，就看见周围的墙壁都消失了，取而代之的是一面面光亮通透的镜子环绕在周围。他和Tony裸露的互相交叠的身躯倒映其中，Tony的阴茎还插在他的下体，乳白色的精液残留在自己和Tony的身上，后边也滴滴答答流着从湿热肠壁滑向穴口的液体，光溜溜的大腿依然被强制分开在两旁，一抬头就望见Tony那双焦糖色的眼睛正满含温柔地看着自己。  
无数面镜子里有无数个Peter在和Tony做爱。  
“不！”Peter被这一幕刺激得面色苍白，他仓皇地想要逃离——那是他的义父，不是他的爱人，“我们不该这样，不能是这样的……”  
Tony死死握住他的窄腰，将他抱了起来，坚挺的性器随着动作摩擦着不停收缩的穴肉，从床边走到镜子旁，火热的阴茎随着Tony每一步动作断断续续地插进抽出，；穴肉欢欣又诚实地绞紧了肉棒，像一张贪吃的小嘴努力地往里头塞进一颗大得过分的糖果，又酸又胀，却抵不住甜丝丝的奇妙快感，小Peter被刺激得再一次微微抬头。  
Peter食髓知味，他想要再一次沉沦，但是镜子里的无数个他也在警告着自己——这是一场不该发生的性爱。  
“Mr Stark，放开我，我们……我们都太过了，”Peter不敢乱动，后穴里断断续续的快感刺激得他几乎要开始喘息，他只能以近乎祈求的语气希望面前的男人能发一点善心，不要再这样错下去。  
“Pete，该做的我们都已经做过了，现在才来讲这个，不觉得太晚了吗，”Tony迫使他跪在镜子前，从身后环抱住Peter，让小Tony在Peter温暖的后穴中调整好位置，然后冲着敏感点加速撞击，“现在你看看镜子，深刻了解一下刚刚的你是怎么把我的阴茎一点点吃进去的，嗯？”  
“Mr Stark，我们……唔嗯……不该这样，你向……向我的父亲保证过会保护我，不伤害我的……为什么……”Peter觉得自己会疯掉，他不敢看，他想逃离，但是舒展开来的脚趾和微微发白的指尖昭示他此时每一分每一秒所感受到的快乐；身后的Tony把他死死压在镜面上，他的阴茎把他死死钉紧在这个半跪的姿势上。Tony的手掌覆在他的手背上，然后抵在冰冷的镜子上，连同他那两颗可怜的乳粒也被迫在冰块一样的镜面上摩擦，激起他一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“好好看看，kid，承认吧，你喜欢这种感觉，”Tony呼出的气息拂过他的耳朵，Peter不得不侧头躲避，却看到另一面墙上的镜子里的自己。  
“不！”理智疯狂叫嚣着，Peter知道他该闭上眼睛，可是对面镜子里那个泛着一脸情欲乖乖扭着屁股的人是谁？他的后穴滴滴答答流下液体，不停吞吐着身后义父的肉棒，水声咕啾，穴肉翻飞，似在不停地挽留抽出去的肉棒——他此时此刻简直像极了一个饥渴的婊子，正在享受着被操的快感。  
Peter不敢看了，但是他忍不住，一幕幕淫荡又情色的画面不停地刺激着他敏感又脆弱的神经，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉，Peter颤抖着身子，他哭得比之前任何一次都要凶，像只小奶狗一般用力挣脱，换来的却是被开发到更深的位置和更加退无可退的处境，翻滚汹涌的情潮裹着深深的无力感拖着他慢慢下沉，容不得他半刻拒绝：“不行……嗯啊……太深了……不……”  
“你看你喜欢这样的，不是吗？kid，像这样乖乖待在我身边就好，”Tony小心翼翼又爱怜地吻掉Peter的眼泪，声音也不自觉软了几分，却霸道得不减半分，“不必拒绝这样的自己，也请你不要拒绝我。Pete，我可以给你我的一切——包括我的生命。”  
Peter呜咽间被带上快感的巅峰，却依然疯狂摇着脑袋呜呜抗议——他拒绝沉沦情欲的自己，拒绝用自己的屁股臣服于义父，拒绝义父以爱之名为他高高筑起的囚笼。  
Tony往Peter耳边轻轻吹了一口气，惹得Peter控制不住颤抖起来，他怒极反笑，眼睛里是疯狂肆虐的占有欲：  
“kid，好好享受吧。夜还很长。”


	3. 负罪（三）

“我是旷野的孤魂，你是唯一闻到我的人。”

 

 

枪声不断，交杂在人群中后失去声响，造就无数生前的哀嚎和死后的血洞。死亡可以化身为一座小山丘，用一个家族的性命堆砌而起，成百上千的人体以各种奇怪的姿势歪倒在地上。大火像一条凶狠的毒蛇嘶咬吞噬每一个活人和死人，蔓延着从一栋偌大的别墅爬到外头，又突然像受到什么刺激一样仰天长啸，火苗失控着点亮每一处山上的荒草和树干，烧得噼啪作响，穷尽每一缕黑色浓烟，火光照亮了大半天际，就连星星也黯然失色。  
浓烟滚滚之中，有一个约莫八九岁的孩子安静地蹲在地上，他的腿上、脑袋上、身上全是血，干涸的一层又叠加上一层新的汩汩流出的鲜红，像要彻底流尽一样，头发也被火烧得乱糟糟——他用微微颤抖的双手捂着脸，泪滴凝结在指缝之间，连带着小小的身子跟着一起摇摇欲坠。  
滴答，  
滴答——

 

 

Tony猛然睁开眼，才发现自己额头已微微沁了汗珠。  
他又梦到了小时候的一桩破事——没错，对他而言，这就是一件该死的破事。  
众所周知，黑道上曾有一个家族名声鹊起，该家族不过几年便广交道上朋友，生意做的风生水起。然而，Howard Stark作为一个兼职慈善家的暴发户突然登上了黑道教父的位子，这简直像一颗巨型炸弹丢进了水中，不要说炸得水花四溅仅仅这么简单，这简直快把整个上流社会炸个乾坤颠倒——史塔克家族明面上垄断了各种商业活动，吃喝玩乐的行业全有该家族隐隐约约掺一脚的迹象，或多或少的股份均被买入，暗地里更是坐拥数十万信徒，因贩卖军火这一勾当而名声大噪。  
或者不该说是“勾当”，毕竟这是史塔克家族的主业。这种慈善家兼职军火商的身份让史塔克家族或明或暗的活动都可以兼顾，一切都是惊人的顺风顺水。  
出乎意料的是，上帝有的时候可能也是极为偏心的——史塔克家族的男人都长了一副很是诱惑女人的面孔，无一不是眉峰俊朗，气质如兰，谈吐优雅，个性风流。有人说，别看这个家族的男人长得格外英俊动人，好看的皮囊下藏的是恶魔的心脏，就连周身流动的血液也必定是淬了毒的。  
而愿意亲自参与各式各样暗杀活动的Howard Stark也在美国纽约市一战成名，并亲自将这整个家族领上了最高的霸主地位。即便是久混道上的恶匪，他们不得不承认仅仅听闻这个家族的名字，也会浑身发抖，更罔论普通民众或初涉黑暗之中的年轻人。  
可惜的是，史塔克家族一夜之间被剿杀殆尽。  
当觊觎教父之位已久的各方势力都蠢蠢欲动之时，争斗不休的家族擦了嘴角的血，带着刚拼斗完的武器和手下，一致同意将在教堂里选出一位新的教父。  
Tony Stark作为史塔克家族的继承人坦然接受了这份荣光。他带着残存的手下杀进教堂，一枪崩了正在接受洗礼的老Jeff，一跃成为黑道史上最年轻的教父。

 

 

Tony重重吐出一口气，也许是那孩子相似的经历刺激了自己，他翻身落地，从床下摸索出一个药箱。  
针头刺入臂膀，渗出些许血珠。吗啡推入身体里带来的舒适感减缓了他焦躁的情绪。至少Tony可以暂时忘却那些痛楚，他想尽量像个正常人一样去面对那个孩子——而不是一个脾气古怪暴躁的风流浪子、下手狠辣无情的怪物。  
尽管这才是他最真实的样子。

 

“Pete，我来看你了。”温柔的声音穿越沉闷得令人窒息的空气，狠狠砸进Peter的心房。  
Peter浑身赤裸着躺在床上，手腕脚腕处都被绑上铁链子，连接着软床的四端，轻轻一动就发出哗啦啦的声响，那双藏不住秘密的浅棕色大眼睛被蒙上一条黑布，昔日富有活力的躯体此时如同枯枝一般不再动弹，只剩下微微的颤抖和浅浅的呼吸声。  
Peter自从被Tony救回来的那天晚上开始就一直被禁锢在这里。他记得自己被Tony强迫着做了一夜直到晕死过去，醒来时就已经被锁在这张大床上。  
意识到自己的处境后，Peter疯狂地反抗，他声嘶力竭地怒骂，即便手腕被勒出血来也恨不得能把床给踏碎。令人绝望的是，他看不到阳光，自己一日三餐的进食时间也被Tony故意打乱。  
他分不清时间，仆人也不肯跟他说话。  
一开始Peter还可以凭借着自己大话唠的属性神经质一样自己跟自己对话，从化学元素表背到莎士比亚的诗歌，从皇后区最好吃的三明治谈到May给自己做的表面好看却超级难吃的小饼干……  
然而四周寂静如同荒原，孤独与绝望如同恶魔将Peter狠狠拖入深渊——这比他身上的铁链还要冷酷千百倍，Peter能感受到自己的精神世界正在被一步步摧毁，又等待着被那人完全重建。他眼睁睁看着这一切发生，却无能为力。  
一听见Tony的声音，Peter的身体就不可抑制地颤抖起来，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，像抓住了什么生的希望一样，铁链子被动发出嘈杂的声音。  
他舔舔发干的嘴唇，嘴唇张张合合，许久才憋出一句话来，他喊：“Mr Stark.”  
Tony不出声。  
这让Peter更加焦虑了，眼泪突然扑簌簌掉下来。  
他眼前的黑暗漫无止境，一颗心像是被揪紧又揉碎了，残破不堪。没有人会来拯救他，甚至没有人能施舍他哪怕一个淡漠的眼神，或一阵酣畅淋漓的痛打。  
Perer觉得自己快要疯了，他最近的妄想症越来越严重，时而是张开血盆大口的持刀相向的May，时而是自己变成了一只被观赏蹂躏的笼中鸟，时而是变异的大虫子在自己身上产卵……但不论是哪一种，最后的一切都会幻化成Tony Stark。在Peter的想象中，Tony每一次都会光鲜亮丽地站在他面前，要求他匍匐着爬过去亲吻他的脚趾，请求他的宽恕。  
光怪陆离的场景在脑海中不断变化，Peter不知道自己是不是已经疯了。他只能一个劲地祈求Tony，哪怕是一声冷笑，一句责骂，只要不放任他在黑暗之中独自沉沦，让他做什么他都愿意。  
Peter试图从床上爬起来，却什么都做不到，除了身后的大床自己便一无所有——这种认知让Peter看起来有些疯狂，他带着哭腔大喊大叫，对着空气惊慌失措：“Mr Stark，不要……不要走！求你，求求你……”  
“才过了四天，你就变成这样了吗，kid？”Tony的手刚落在男孩儿的脸颊上，男孩儿便乖乖安静了。他轻轻用拇指摩挲着Peter的鼻骨，描摹他好看的唇形，随即发现Peter开始主动将脸贴近自己的手掌，还颇为乖巧地蹭了蹭他的掌心。  
Peter在向自己示好。  
不论男孩儿这种举动是否发自真心，至少Tony的目的已经达到了。  
他愉悦地勾起嘴角，这份满足感连同今日早上自己刚注射的吗啡在体内沸腾，在脑海中释放出足够多的多巴胺，让他感到久违的快活和欣喜。  
“Pete，我是你的义父。”  
Peter攥紧的手指关节微微泛白，他顿了顿，混合着独属于自己的那一份小奶音发出虚弱的叫声，半真半假地表露他的惶惶不安：“Daddy……daddy……求求你，别走……不要走……”  
终于，有一只手解开了Peter眼睛上的黑布条。  
——“我不会走，Pete，我才是离不开你的那一个。”  
Peter睁开眼的那一刻，他觉得Tony身后的阳光有点刺眼。他控制不住自己，仰起头便像古老时代那教堂里未经人事的圣女一样无私又急切地献上自己的吻。  
那一刻，Peter发了疯一般，他觉得身前与自己唇齿相依的Tony就是那个无比仁慈的教父。  
他心甘情愿地献身，因他必须感谢教父的救赎——而他无以为报。


	4. 负罪（四）

空旷的议事厅摆放着几把简单的木制椅子，椅背雕刻着蜿蜒到腿脚的繁复花纹，若是仔细观察便可知价值不菲。乱糟糟的办公桌堆满各种各样的资料，电脑一台连着一台不停运作。空旷又稍显阴冷的地盘，墙壁上却挂着Tony巨大的个人照片——他孤独而倨傲地站着，身边空无一人，双眸阴狠。一个暴发户倒犹如贵族一般不屑地俯看众生，他下意识抚摸中指上奇形怪状的钻戒；黑色的西装革履混搭着纯白的背景，极致的反差倒映出怪异的张力，深隐其后的翅膀还不曾张开，是神是魔亦未可知。地上是温暖干净的毛毯，一看便是不久前才放置好的，为的是脚上戴着镣铐的惊惶的男孩光脚踩上去的时候能舒服点儿。壁炉里燃得正旺，火光明艳，却丝毫给予不了男孩儿一丝暖意。  
“kid，你还记得事发当晚所有的事情吗？”  
Tony轻柔地将手覆在Peter腰间，把他拉向自己怀中，仿若这世上最稀罕最耀眼的绝世珍宝就在眼前。掌心握着的柔软腰肢伸展出Peter用力收敛又迷人的弧度，这种触感引导Tony将手继续往下探去——即便这孩子穿着长至脚踝的浅蓝牛仔裤，也并不妨碍Tony摸索到他紧实的臀部，直至寻入股缝之间——  
“Mr Stark！”男孩儿又急又恼地拍下Tony的手，又反射性地乖乖蜷入Tony怀中，他含糊不清地嗫嚅着，“我不是这个意思……Mr Stark，我只是，我只是、有些紧张，原谅我……求您……”  
想起Peter之前迫不及待又稍显青涩的吻技，Tony毫不留情地嘲弄出声，似笑非笑道：“明明连一个简单的法式热吻都不符合我的要求，我想教你的时候你却不肯学。kid，我为数不多的耐心快要在你这里耗光了。”  
怀里的小身板抖得比做爱时还要狠。  
“Mr Stark，我错了，我错了……”Peter似在痛苦地作着挣扎，连一向红润的唇瓣都被自己咬得发白，“可是，您的动作让我分神，让我不能去认真思考那天晚上我所剩无几的记忆……”  
Tony略一皱眉，正经起来的模样让Peter不自觉松了一口气：“kid，把你还记得的东西告诉我。”  
Peter点点头，发颤的音节却出卖了他：“我一想起来就会头疼，这实在是很痛苦……太痛苦了……Mr Stark……”  
“……我只记得醒来的时候双手双脚都被绑住了，那里特别好看，灯红酒绿，还有很多戴着面具的人。我当时不能说话，浑身都没有力气，后来，”Peter揉了揉眼睛，眼神飘忽着瞧向远方，像是回到了那个灯火璀璨的夜晚，“我才知道，他们是在举行拍卖会……起价……起价是……后来，我就迷迷糊糊地被一位有一双绿眼睛的先生带走了。他的眼睛非常好看，他还告诉我他已经把我……买走了。我告诉那位先生，我叫Peter Parker，刚刚成年不久，而且是被人陷害到这里来的……结果话还没说完，那位先生直接让我闭嘴……”  
“你是挺吵的，”Tony失笑着给自己倒了杯酒，“那你还记得你的父母是怎样死的吗？”  
“不记得了，”Peter挡住了酒杯，“您……您不能总是喝酒，对身体不好。”  
Tony愣了一会儿，随即一饮而尽，架着人便一把抱起。身后的椅子被踢飞出去好几米远。一阵天旋地转后，Peter发现自己已经平躺在毛毯上。他睁大了眼睛，发现自己被Tony锁死在怀里。  
Tony压在他身上，像护食的鹰王，一片巨大的阴影笼罩在自己上方。可Tony胸前红色斑纹的领带垂在Peter下巴处，挠的他酥酥痒痒。不敢随意动弹的Peter只好用力仰着头，力求躲避领带的“袭击”，却不小心撞入Tony深棕色的眼眸。眸中层层雾霭，似青山古林的深邃树洞，斑驳诡怪，深隐其中的秘密引诱着Peter主动前去探究，又惊怕失了心智溺死其中。  
“kid，你的背后是我的毛毯，现在你的身前是我，身旁也只有我。看到没有，谁要是想伤害你，就要先把我杀了。”方才的不正经一扫而光，Tony缓慢而认真地贴近Peter的耳朵，郑重其事地作出保证，“我向你发誓，那天晚上的一切，你再也不会遇到第二次。”  
“所以，不要拿酒作为借口，来回避我的问题，”Tony轻声道，“我可不认为我喝酒跟你父母的安危这两件事在你心里是并列存在的。你的父母在我的认知里是最善良的人，他们值得我去赴汤蹈火，你也是。”  
Peter忽然弯起眼睛，他努力伸出手捧住Tony的脸颊，蜻蜓点水般送给Tony一个正对唇心的轻吻。  
“Mr Stark，您真好。”  
——小家伙这是在接纳自己？  
得知这一信息的Tony用鼻尖轻巧抵上男孩儿的鼻尖。他勾起唇角的一瞬间，有一丝笑意竟纯粹的像个领家的大男孩：“这点东西还不足以打发我呢，Pete.”  
“唔……我很聪明的，在学校的成绩一直也很好，老师也说我学的很快，不信的话你大可以问May，”Pete小心翼翼地反驳，他躲闪着Tony那双会说话又咄咄逼人的大眼睛，“也许我可以学一学您说的法式热吻，说不定……我是说……说不定，我很快就能学会了……”

 

“Tony！”  
贾维斯用力推开门飞一般跳了进来，撕心裂肺吼出了声：“Thor把你家大门给炸了！现在他正在你家门口！”  
多瞄了一眼似乎很忙的两个人，冷静下来。  
“门……门口…………说要找你……放出被你绑架的Loki……”  
“……”Tony看着身下双手捂紧脸蛋，耳根却禁不住泛了红的Peter，作势解下腰带：“你先出去，我把正事办完再说。”

 

“还有，你去跟傻大个说，我他妈的根本没有绑架那只小鹿斑比！”


	5. 负罪（五）

夜色未消，月沉如水。  
某处小宾馆的大床上此刻仍是上演一场好戏，翻云覆雨，骇浪惊涛。  
面色稍显苍白的青年相比压在自己身上不停动作的男子而言显得有些瘦削，全身肌肉却出奇的灵活有力。他轻轻松松攀上男人的腰间，任凭男人像条饥不择食的狼狗一样不停啃咬舔舐着自己的乳首。  
被那根巨大阴茎一步步开垦下方紧致时，Loki会暗自用力夹紧它。每每看到Thor青筋暴起粗气频喘的时候，Loki则会轻轻抬起一双绿眸，波光流转间满是狡猾而挑衅的味道。  
“Loki，Loki……”Thor以压倒性的力量将人钳制在身下，精壮的身材堪称完美，却被Loki一处一处都舔得湿漉漉，饱满的肌肉群沾满汗水和精液——那是Loki方才吞咽之后舌间残留的东西，随后又大大方方归还给了Thor。  
“第三回了，”Loki怒极反笑，“哥哥，你今晚到底休不休息？”  
“我觉得我不需要。”Thor老实地摇头，非常认真地回答这个问题，差点把身下人气得咬破嘴唇，“你需要吗，Loki？”  
“你哪一次……唔嗯……有顾虑我的感受……”Loki默默看着趴在自己身上的饿狼开始冲刺，他索性决定行乐优先。亏待自己的事儿他可是从来不做。一念毕，欲念起。  
Loki放软了身骨，在阵阵异常的颠簸之中急切而精确地索得一枚深吻，不一会儿脑海中便翻地覆天，浑身大汗淋漓。

 

 

这是一周前的“陈年旧事”了。  
Thor一想起这些，就忍不住去回忆那个灯火通明的夜晚，他的Loki——Loki那不自觉发媚的桃红眼角，主动勾在自己身上灵巧精瘦的大腿，沾了浓白液体的薄唇轻轻抿住……  
Thor哀叹一声，他现在进退两难——一个是他最好的兄弟Tony Stark，一个是他从小到大舍不得打骂分毫的Loki。  
实话说他家的大门确实随着某天的一阵轰响不翼而飞，Odin确实勃然大怒，但是他还是特别死心眼地对着Odin强行解释道，有了被打开的大门和像火盆的火药，就差新娘子跨门而入与之双双拜天地了。  
所以Odin后来让Hela从中东地区某处战斗前线撤退，回到家来——带弟弟。

 

 

Thor当然对前来传话的Jarvis表示理解。他现在面临的问题是伙同Loki来一起坐实Tony绑架的罪名。Thor对着自己的爱枪Mjolnir发誓，他一直坚持不肯答应，后来……  
算了，问题在于小Thor现在依然还很难受。

 

 

Thor一只脚刚跨进议事厅，便看见羞红了脸的Peter被Tony强行抱在怀里。他不自在地咳了一声，找个位子便自顾自坐了下去。  
“要来一杯吗？”Tony坐怀不乱，只是将一瓶酒推了过去，“要的话你自己倒，Pete不准我喝酒。”  
Thor伸手将酒拿开在一旁：“Loki不喜欢这种酒。”  
Tony轻笑一声：“我说了，我没有绑架他。”  
Thor不置可否：“现在门口应该有一些记者来了。你还是亲自去向他们解释吧。”  
“Thor，那些逼着我做不喜欢的事的老家伙，没一个有好下场，”安排Jarvis将Peter带回房间后，Tony慢慢走近Thor的身后，拍了拍他的肩膀，良久，沉声道，“你现在领着那些八卦的记者离开我的家门口，把刚刚的话收回去，我们以后依然可以一起合作。可你若是执迷不悟，我就真的把小鹿斑比给绑了，然后送到Grandmaster*的床上去，以及，”Tony不知从何处突然摸出一把手枪，定眼一看正是Thor平日贴身藏放的Mjolnir，“我会一枪崩了你。”


End file.
